God's Opinion
by Sapphire Tornado
Summary: Dean gets an unexpected visitor who has a present for him. Sequel to 'Too Beautiful for Earth'. Post 7x18. mentions of mpreg, slash and mentions of character death


**Summary: Dean gets an unexpected visitor who has a present for him. Sequel to 'Too Beautiful for Earth' Post 7x18**

**Warnings: It contains mentions of mpreg, slash and mentions of main and minor character death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the song Even Angels Fall, just Amara**

()()()

_A child is God's opinion that life should go on_

()()()

Dean and Sam were asleep in the front of the Pacer. They had just finished the Shojo hunt with Garth and stopped on the side of the road for a little break because there were no motels around. The car was completely silent except for Dean shifting in his sleep.

His mind wandered over the past few months he lost his baby girl, his car, his love and Death went back on his deal with Crowley. Dean was losing everything and it was affecting him greatly. Dean woke up with a silent start. He pulled out his phone and debated calling Meg again. He was stopped by the radio popping on. The song began:

_You've found hope, you've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love, lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are. _

Dean stared at the radio in shock and then he looked at Sam to see he was still asleep. Dean tried to turn the radio of but it popped back on and continued:

_She made it easy, made it free,  
Made you hurt 'til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

Dean tried to change the station but it was on every station and even on the cassette. Dean tried to turn the song off to no avail, well that is until the chorus began:

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

After the chorus Dean sat and silently listened to the rest of the song that seemed eerily similar to what he felt some days lately. After the radio had flipped off Dean could only stare and replay everything in his life since Castiel made and entrance.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" came a voice from the backseat

It took all of Dean's hunter training not to scream. He turned around to find Gabriel sitting in the backseat sucking on a lollipop. "Gabriel!" Dean yelled knocking into the car horn which blared. He turned to see that Sammy still was not awake.

"Did you like the song? I picked it just for you." Gabriel said with a laugh

Dean didn't respond he just tried to wake Sam up. "Sammy" he said urgently

"The moose won't be waking up anytime soon," he rolled his eyes at the look of horror on Dean's face. "Don't worry he's fine." Gabriel said pointing at Sam's still sleeping form

"How are you alive?" Dean asked, curiosity setting in

"Didn't Hani tell you, Daddy's back." Gabriel said with a smirk "That means it's clean up time."

"That doesn't-" Dean started before he was cut off

"It means that he's pulling back the angels who shouldn't have died. He pulled me and Raphy back but Raphy is basically grounded." Gabriel said with a flick of the wrist.

"So does that mean he's gonna pull the two douchebags in the box out?" Dean asked

"I dunno, probably, although I think that Luci should rot in there, but that's just my opinion." Gabriel said with a grimace

"So why are you here?" Dean asked eyeing Gabriel suspiciously

Gabriel rolled his eyes and said "If I was going to trick you the giant would be awake too. I'm here on official business from Daddy." he said the last part in a mock girl voice

"And that would be…?" Dean asked gesturing his hands

"I was getting to that." Gabriel said tossing his finished lollipop stick onto the floor of the car before he popped up a bag of M&Ms. "Want some?" he asked offering Dean the bag

"No, what are you here for?" Dean asked in exasperation

"Well Father said that Death basically screwed you guys over, true?" Gabriel asked

"Yeah" Dean said taking a swig out of Bobby's flask. "He said he would give us Bobby back and he did for about two weeks and then it was bye-bye Bobby." he said in annoyance

"Well because he screwed you over, Father is going against their agreement." Gabriel said popping a handful of M&Ms

"What agreement?" Dean asked snagging a few of the colorful candies

"They had an agreement anytime an angel wrote a name in the book of life Death had complete control over that person now." Gabriel said "But in return Death was never allowed to go back on _any_ of his deals because he has a problem with keeping his word, as you know."

"And…?" Dean asked trying not to be too hopeful

"Father asked me to bring you a gift." Gabriel said popping away momentarily. When he returned there was a small bundle in his arms, that's when Dean's heart stopped.

"Is that…?" Dean trailed off looking at the squirming bundle

"Amara Destiny Winchester" Gabriel said handing the baby to Dean.

Dean held the little girl to his body gently, he could almost sense the little urn disappearing from his bag. "Thank you" he whispered kissing her head gently. She was the same size and weight of a small new born, this was what Dean always thought it would feel like to hold his child, there was no fear of anyone taking her this time.

"If you had made it all the way, today would have been her birthday. Father believes that life should go on and wants to prove that with your daughter." Gabriel said with a small smile "Father did something else for you as well, if you want to see?" he asked holding out a hand

Dean stroked his girl's cheek gently and nodded. "Yeah" he said as Gabriel transporter the hunter and his daughter from the car. Sammy was not going to be happy when he woke up.

()()()

"Here we are" Gabriel said with an over exuberant wave.

Dean looked up to see a large apartment building in a town that he thought that he recognized. "An apartment building?" he asked trying to sooth Amara's fussing

"Wait 'til you see what's inside." Gabriel said excitedly before the little group popped into one of the apartment units.

The apartment was furnished so warmly and homey. "It's homey" Dean said looking around the living room.

"Look around" Gabriel said plopping down in front of the television.

Dean looked at the angel skeptically but moved around the apartment. He poked his head into the kitchen and the bathroom before he found what Gabriel most have wanted him to find. It was a nursery. The walls were painted pink with blue, green and purple butterfly decorations. Close to the ceiling there was a trim painted to look like clouds. All of the furniture was white and above the crib is white cursive writing was Amara.

"Whatcha ya think?" Gabriel asked through a full mouth of something, as he leant against the doorframe

"Wow" Dean said sitting in the white rocking chair with Amara. He began to rock the girl and softly sang the Metallica song Nothing Else Matters.

"Father knew you wouldn't want her raised in the hunter's lifestyle, so he created this for you and for her." Gabriel said "Do you want to stay here?" he asked looking at the single yellow butterfly.

"I want her to grow up as normally as possible." Dean answered truthfully, watching the infant in his arms. "But what about Sam?" he asked not lifting his eyes from the precious girl in his arms.

"I'll deal with that" Gabriel said with an absentminded wave. "So is this what you want?" he asked

"Yeah" Dean said starting to sing again when Amara started to fuss.

"That's what we thought" came a female voice from behind Gabriel

"Hey Haniel" Gabriel said

Dean stroked his sleeping daughter's cheek one last time before he placed her gently in the crib. He then turned and hugged Haniel. "Hello" he said to the motherly angel

"It's good to see you too, Dean" she said hugging him back

"There's one more thing," Gabriel said "we're right near Castiel."

Dean looked up quickly and asked "Can we-"

He was cut off by Haniel saying "That's why I'm here, I'll watch Amara."

"Thank you" Dean said looking at the two angels

()()()

Gabriel and Dean appeared outside of the hospital Dean had left Cas at. The pair walked in seemingly unnoticed, until Meg noticed them. "Dean" she said with a nod at him "Angel" she said nodding at Gabriel. "Here to see Mr. Comatose?" she asked

Dean gave a small before he said "So there's been no change?"

"No he moved, now he's lying down." Meg said exasperatedly

"Lead the way demon girl!" Gabriel said excitedly "Father wants me to have a look at him, see if I can fix it." he whispered to Dean.

The trio walked towards Castiel's room in silence, each doing their own thing. Dean was silently saying a prayer of thanks to God, despite his lack of faith he was grateful that he had given him so much back. Gabriel was humming Christina Aguilera's Candyman to himself. Meg was just walking calmly down the corridor occasionally poking her head in a room to tell someone to go to sleep. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped in front of Castiel's door.

"Well, you first Dean-o" Gabriel said with wave at the door. Dean nodded and took a deep breath before walking into the room.

()()()

The room was completely silent as Dean walked in. Nothing has changed except Castiel was now lying down as he stared at the wall. "Hey Cas" Dean said coming to kneel next to Castiel's head. "You gonna say something?" he asked

"That means he's here" Cas said flatly

Dean sighed and reached out to stroke Castiel's hair. Castiel recoiled from the touch and Dean whispered "I'm here Cas." He hoped that Cas could hear him past Lucifer's insistent jabs and annoyances.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered grabbing Dean's hand. Dean felt happy until he noticed that Castiel's eyes were still looking unfocusedly at the wall. Dean could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he stroked Cas' hand. Dean sat like that for what felt like hours holding his vacant angel's hand as he stared at the wall.

"Hey Dean" Gabriel said knocking as he opened the door "I called Sammy, he said that he would meet you here eventually." Dean didn't notice the shifty look on Gabe's face

"Thanks" Dean said stroking Cas' hair only to have him recoil again.

Meg and Gabriel stood in the doorway watching the once great hunter and his once great angel. The pair shared a look before Gabriel stepped forward. "Hey Dean-o, can I see into his mind for a second. I just want to see what can be done."

Dean nodded and moved out of Gabriel's way. He shifted and stood in the doorway with Meg. He almost thought he saw a look of sympathy on the demon's face but it was gone before he could be sure.

"Castiel, it's me. It's your big brother Gabriel." Gabe said in a sing-song-y voice. Castiel didn't move even as Gabriel placed his fingers on his temples. Gabriel pulled back with a start. "Dean what did you say was going on?"

"Sam was having hallucinations of Lucifer." Dean said

"Hallucifer" Meg said with a small laugh and in turn Dean glared at her.

"Well that's not a hallucination!" Gabriel said frustratedly "That's a weakened Lucifer!"

"What!" Dean exclaimed and Meg said a muttered "Crap"

"Meg take him home, I have to go talk to my father." Gabriel said before he popped away

"I-" Meg started before Gabe popped off. "Fine" Meg said staring at Dean "say good-bye to your angel"

Dean nodded and stepped toward Cas cautiously. He knelt down again and kissed Castiel on the forehead. "Bye Cas, I'll bring Amara to see you soon." He whispered before he kissed him again.

"Come on" Meg said gently "Where are we going?" she asked

"The new apartment building with any angelic signatures" Dean said walking towards the demon.

Meg grabbed his hand and popped them to the fourth floor of the apartment outside of the room 401. "You're all set and I gotta go." She said popping off

"Thanks" Dean muttered walking into his apartment. He poked his head into the nursery to see Haniel feeding Amara.

"Go to bed Dean." She said not looking up "I've got her tonight."

"Thank you" he said walking over and kissing Amara's head. Dean walked slowly down the hallway and found a room with a king size bed. He fell onto the bed and slipped into the best sleep he'd had since Amara's death.

()()()

The next morning Dean was woken up by the sounds of Amara crying, people screaming and somebody laughing hysterically all coming from the kitchen. Dean groaned but rolled out of the bed to investigate.

"I hate you!" a familiar voice screamed "Why did you bring him back?" There were many other voices yelling out grievances as well.

Dean stood outside the door took a deep breath before walking into the room where he knew his baby was crying. As he entered the room went silent and everyone turned to stare at him. Dean saw Chuck, Lucifer in Nick's body, Michael in his father's younger body, Haniel, Raphael, Gabriel, his half-brother Adam, Meg and Castiel.

"Hello Dean" Chuck was the first to speak

"Chuck" Dean said with a nod, as Haniel handed him Amara. She stopped crying the minute she was place in Dean's arms. "What's going on?" he asked looking around

"Well, I went back to Heaven and am in the process of cleanup." Chuck said with a smirk

Dean stared wide eyed at Chuck, had he just admitted to being God. "Wait are you…?" Dean started as he rocked his daughter

"God? Yeah" Chuck said with a nod "I thought she would want her daddy back." He said gesturing at Amara

Castiel stood and walked over to Dean cautiously. "Dean" he said solemnly

"Cas!" Dean said throwing his free arm around Castiel's neck making sure not to jostle the infant in his arms.

"I sorry" Cas began before Dean cut him off

"Shut up" Dean said kissing him

"I'm gonna be sick." Lucifer whined ruining the moment. Dean pulled away and glared at him.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked Chuck

"This is Angel Arms, the newest supernatural apartment building. We're all moving in." Chuck said with a smirk. Everyone else in the room looked at him smiling.

As Castiel held him to his side Dean looked around and decided he was going to need Chuck to make him some special locks.

()()()

**A/N: I know it was kind of short but I just wanted to write this one. I do have another sequel which I will write eventually but I don't know when. I choose the Metallica song by putting my Metallica songs on shuffle. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**


End file.
